Togetherness
by specialfrog
Summary: So i am changing this to a series of snap shots of sam and martins life together warning i write fluff!
1. Caught

They had not been back together for long and neither could summons enough courage to ask the other about the factor which ultimately drove a wedge between them last time. Each had their reasons, his included the pure relief of having her back and not wanting to reenter the realm of loosing her again, hers however were purely from the fear of her realization that this time she wanted to scream it from the roof tops. So taking it slow and steadily they reentered their relationship with as much control as they could muster, each terrified of the pain the other had and could inflict.

So now they stand in a crowded elevator on their way to work, not what they had planned as each displaying signs of sleep deprivation from a passionate evening. Not what they had planned as he slipped out the door ten minutes before her this morning, but hit traffic as he took a different route to work. Having been pushed side by side against the back wall by other suited workers, she turns and gives him a light smile- words not necessary for the moment they find themselves in at this point in time. Knowing she needs some reassurance he smiles back as he slowly slips his middle two fingers into the side pocket of her tight slacks, letting them rest next to her in comfort. The small gesture calms her, and scarily enough doesn't scare her as much as it once would have. He had expected her to pull away after the meaning of the touch had been process, but she surprised him letting him keep his hand there and leaning into his side a little more as the elevator lurched off the ground floor of the building.

After hearing the latest news for the day they headed back to the morgue on their way to identify the body of the woman they had been searching intensely for over the past week; as each of the knew finding the missing was not always something to be grateful for. No more words spoken than were absolutely necessary, each occupied with their own thoughts as they carried out their duties, until a fresh call came in and they had something more to focus on.

Stepping back into the empty elevator in the early hours of the following morning he knew she had had a tough time, she always seemed to connect with the young mothers more than anyone else, seemingly having some experience that was from somewhere deep within her personal being. She sighed as she stepped back into him, her head resting on his shoulder as she pulled his arms around her waist, entwining their fingers. He simply stood, offering silent support to her disheveled body and clouded mind.

It was decided that they would change into their gym clothes and crash on the office couches rather than going home, neither being bothered with driving home at this late hour. Pushing through the heavy glass doors of the bullpen she saw already him sound asleep on one of the black couches, a free one waiting across from him. As her body crashed into the cushions she let out a whimper of relief, rolling to find a more comfortable position.

However, one could not be found as she tossed trying her best to settle her quaking nerves. Resting on her stomach and propped on her elbows she ran a hand through her hair as she glanced over at him lightly snoring. She eyed the remaining space next to him, _would she fit?_ It definitely looked more comfortable. Tiptoeing across to him she crept onto the couch resting her head on his arm as she lay beside him, her body easily giving into the need for sleep now.

She woke the next morning to the early signs of the building coming alive, opening her eyes she smiled, finding an arm securely around her waist and a suit jacket over her shoulders. "Hi," he whispered as she rolled in his arms to greet him, "I woke up to something between my legs," he smiled, indicating her foot which has snaked its way between his ankles.

"Morning," she guiltily grinned leaning into kiss him, thinking that no one was around. "This couch looked warmer than the other one," she explained as his fingers ran lightly over her stomach under her sweats. "Hey, I'm not complaining," he replied as he kissed her again, "but I think we should get up before we get discovered."

"Too late!" Came the reply from behind them as Danny strode around the couch and into view, "Guess it pays coming to work early," he grinned mischievously. Once again he expected her to pull away, jump off the couch and make up an excuse for their current predicament, instead she surprised him again, pulling his arm tighter around herself and snuggling further into his grasp, "What can I say?" she blushed, "Who I couldn't resist him," she finished before pulling his stunned face towards her lips and laying a kiss on him before he had a chance to react.


	2. Clothes

Martin rolled over in bed to find the usually occupied space empty, sitting up he peered towards the bathroom so see if Sam was in there, before glancing around the room in an attempt to spot her clothes which had be hurriedly discarded the previous night.. However upon finding the bathroom was empty and his bedroom floor clear he flopped back onto the soft cushions and sighed. He had really thought his and Sam's relationship had hit a turning point yesterday morning when she openly kissed him in front of Danny and acted as if she were walking on cloud nine the rest of the day. Groaning with disappointment he pulled the covers over his head and decided to go for a run in attempt to clear his head, although he saw where she was coming from by not wanting to tell everyone in the office, he had really hoped that they would at least start acting like a real couple.

After pulling on sweats and a beanie he headed towards the kitchen to grab a drink. However as he passed his living area his body flooded with relief, Sam was curled up in the one corner of his couch which was in the sun, obviously concentrating hard on this weekends crossword puzzle.

"Hey," he grinned as he walked over to her.

"Morning," she replied still looking at the paper, end of the pencil in her mouth, "Six letter word meaning rush?" she questioned as he slid into the seat next to her.

"Umm, sprint…charge?" he offered, watching her face light up.

"You are brilliant!" she beamed as she scribbled in the final word.

"I know." He smiled, "Do I get a reward?" he asked, turning his cheek to her and tapping it.

"Definitely," she answered, leaning towards him and pulling his face back to hers and kissing his lips softly, "Sorry, good morning," she smiled kissing him again.

"That's ok," he replied.

"You running?" she asked, indicating his sweats.

"I was going to clear my head," he replied, now feeling guilty for his earlier assumptions. "I thought you had left when you weren't in bed when I woke up," he admitted.

"You didn't look at the time?" she asked with a touch of amusement.

"No- why?" he questioned, craning his head to see the kitchen clock.

"Maybe because it's about 11!" she laughed swatting him across the chest.

"Oh, sorry..." he laughed, "Not exactly playing the good host am I?"

"It's ok, I'll forgive you eventually," she replied, "You still in the mood for a run?"

"Yeah sounds good." He grinned as he pulled her off the couch, "Want to run to the new café that's opened up across the park and have lunch, catch a cab home?" He added, not quite sure if she was ready for the public outing, the park was busy at this time on a Saturday morning and they both knew Viv often did a Pilates class there around this time.

"Sounds great," she called over her shoulder as she headed to his room to get changed.

Fifteen minutes later they were heading out the door, a comfortable silence fell between them as their feet evenly padded the pavement. Due to the continual flow of people Martin fell into step behind her and was enjoying the view when she offered a swap, "I think I'm slowing," she panted, "You want to set the pace for a bit?"

"No I'm good," he replied, his eyes obviously on her ass as he waited fore her to turn knowing she knew he usually preferred to set the pace.

"Martin!" she squealed as she did as he had predicted and turned to see him checking her out, however her next move came completely out of the blue, as she side stepped and slowed letting him overtake her before using his confusion to her advantage and tackling him to the ground.

"Good to see all that FBI training worked," he grinned looking up at her as she pinned him to the ground, before easily flipping her over. Laying next to each other and laughing on the grass they were receiving a few odd looks from passers by. "You ok?" he asked after they had calmed.

"Yeah- you?" she replied rolling her upper half on top of him.

"Uh-ha…but I think I might need a massage later…" he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Ooh I think that can be arranged," she smiled as she leaned into kiss him deeply.

Martin was enjoying her public display of affection when she started to move off him. "Last one to the café pays," she replied as she tore down the path towards their finishing post.

Begrudgingly he jumped up and took off after her, only seeing her blonde ponytail whip around a corner as she sprinted ahead of him. Having not passed her on the way he was surprised when she wasn't out the front revealing in her glory and waiting for him to arrive. However, his worries were quickly eased as he saw her already sitting in a booth sipping form one of the two water bottles in front of her.

After enjoying and finishing their lunch they headed out and caught a cab back to his place, deciding after all their exercise they deserved an afternoon nap. As they headed up the stairs to his apartment she turned and asked him, "Why did you think I had already gone this morning?"

"It is what you use to do," he replied honestly, "And I thought you may have gotten cold feet on the '_us_' situation after Danny found out yesterday…then you weren't in the bathroom and none of your clothes were on the floor…so I just assumed"

Stepping back from him with a blank expression she nodded slowly, "I have something to show you," she stated as she took his and in hers and directed them into his apartment and through to his room. "Open it." She stated as they stood in front of his wardrobe.

Following her instructions he opened the doors and peered inside carefully, taking a second to notice one of his shelves no longer contained his clothes. "You only had a few T's on it so I thought you wouldn't mind if I stored some of my stuff with them," she stated, not sure how he would handle her invasion of his wardrobe.

"Your clothes are in my cupboard," he grinned at her, "since when?"

"This morning…I was hoping my shuffling might wake you up." She replied, relieved that he seemed to like her move.

'Oh," he grinned sheepishly as he moved to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he stared at her clothes next to his. "There is only one problem with it," he stated.

"What?" she questioned, hoping he didn't have a fetish about where his clothes went.

"You only have one outfit in their and a pair of pajamas…we need more clothes."

"Really?" she asked with a grin as she turned in his arms and stared at him.

"Definitely and I think I can muster up some hanging space and a draw as well," he continued, happy with the plan forming in his head.

"Well," she whispered against his lips, "There will be more room in here for my clothes as some of your stuff moves to my place."

"Sounds like we should go to yours and put this plan into motion," he grinned as he pushed his lips more securely against hers.

Pulling back and wrinkling her nose up she stated, "After a shower, we stink!"

"Okay," he laughed, then raising an eyebrow he held out his hand and offered, "Join me?"

"Love to," she replied.


	3. Close

Martin was starting to get edgy, he and Sam had not seen each other outside of work for nearly a week and he hadn't until now realized how much he depended on their alone time together. The first few days they had not been partnered together and the entire team had worked around the clock to follow several strong leads for their case. Then Martin was on call and had not stayed with Sam as he didn't want to wake her if he did get called in, which he did and finally Sam was on call the previous night and had to monitor the phone lines at an abducted child's home. Now all Martin wanted to do was go home and climb under the rug on his couch with some take-away dinner and have Sam curl up beside him to watch a movie and the unlikelihood of that occurring was diminishing by the second as another case was called in.

SMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsSMsmSMsmSM

Considering that Danny had been partnered with Martin for the majority of the time he was bearing the full brunt of Martins '_Samitis'_, as he had renamed Martins mood. Up until tow days ago he was enjoying his piece of new found information by taking every opportunity to get more gossip on the reunited couple or playfully threaten to expose them to the rest of the team who were still in the dark about the latest development. However he needed them to have some time together just as much as anyone, Martin's mood was getting increasingly worse and Sam had completely stopped even attempting to politely laugh at his jokes.

Now that the three of them were fishing through credit card bills and telephone records in connection with the current case, he sat back and watched the couple. They were seated next to each other at the large bullpen table, discussing their findings. Danny had to try his best not to laugh as Sam was obviously trying to focus on what Martin was saying but was struggling as her eyes continually dropped to his lips. He on the other hand had inched his arm over towards hers and his fingers were dancing dangerously close to the soft skin of the forearm they so desperately wanted to touch.

SMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsSMsmSMsmSM

Not being able to take the tension any longer Sam abruptly got up from her position next to Martin and walked sternly to the break room, mumbling something about coffee on the way. Sitting there she had been able to feel the wicked combination of his radiating body heat which caused her skin, and his short sharp breaths which instantly cooled her again. This past week was the first time since her childhood that she honestly felt as if she desperately needed someone, even if it was just for a hug, but she needed him, just as much as his physical contact . She knew she was starting to get on everyone's nerves and was sure Elena had been sending her daggers all day yesterday after she had been short with her the day prior.

Standing alone in the break room she closed her eyes and took deep breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart. Part of her was desperate for her coworkers to know the truth about her and Martin's relationship whereas the other half was grateful their charade was keeping them away from prying eyes. Admitting it to herself she had been proud of the way she had handled Danny discovering the truth, at the time it had surprised her but now she relished the fact that she could hang out with both men and act as if she were in a normal relationship.

SMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsSMsmSMsmSM

Seizing the opportunity Martin counted to thirty before standing up and stating that he also needed a coffee and did Danny want one as well. Not really listening to Danny's positive reply he followed Sam into the break room. On entry he headed straight for her, enveloping her in a tight hug, "I miss you," she grumbled into his shoulder.

"I miss you too," he replied as he leaned back and stroked the hair away from her eyes, "This week has been hell!"

"Mmmhmm," she replied as she leaned into kiss him lightly on the lips.

"We need to stop," he sighed as he forced himself to pull away; "because soon I won't be able to…" he continued sheepishly as he moved back and sat in a chair across from her.

Sam started to make coffee as they moved the conversation back to work and the impending closure of the current case. However both their minds were clearly focusing on other things. Soon Martin couldn't stand the temptation any longer and pulled Sam onto his lap as she attempted to move towards the fridge. As their lips feverously attacked each other she moved to straddle him as his hands moved to her ass.

SMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsmSMsSMsmSMsmSM

Meanwhile Vivian and Elena had returned from their duties and after filling in Danny on the latest developments of the case Vivian started to head towards the break room in search of a snack. "What do you feel like?" Danny asked as he jumped into her path, "I'll grab it for you…"

"It's ok, I have left-overs I want to heat up, I'll do it." She replied as she side stepped him and continued her conversation with Elena, who was following her towards the break room.

"How about we all go out for lunch or something…get something fresh from Benny's down the road…" Danny tried again, the level of his voice increasing as he attempted to give Sam and Martin some warning as to the impending invasion of coworkers.

"I'm not really hungry yet," Elena answered over her shoulder as Danny fell back and gave up on his attempts of containing the secret.

As Vivian turned the corner into the room she was met by a suspicious site, Martin sitting at the table reading a day old newspaper, head down and running his fingers through his hair and Sam with her back turned inspecting the kettle. Each turned and looked up at her with guilty smiles as Elena entered the room. "Hey how did you guys go?" Martin asked.

"Good," replied Elena, "Jack is just heading over to the parents house now to let them know that their son was found in a mental institution in Alabama. Apparently he had some sort of amnesia and was the nurses were slow in processing the information to help find him," she continued absent mindedly.

"That's great, so now its just paper work to finish then?" Martin questioned in hopes of avoiding Viv's curious eye.

"Yeah that's it, Jack suggested us all having dinner tonight in a way of celebrating the last three solved cases."

"Hmm, sounds good," Sam said, having finally gained her composure after Martin practically threw her of his lap as they heard the colleagues' voices getting closer.

As the group walked out Martin gave Sam an apologetic smile to which she replied by mouthing '_my place tonight,_' to him.


	4. Captive

The team ended up finishing their paper work early and as everyone wanted to get home at a decent hour for the first time in three weeks, they decided to go to the local bar for a few drinks instead of having dinner; a plan which Sam and Martin both heartedly agreed to.

As the bar was close to the office, the team decided to walk with Jack, Elena and Viv leading the group by ten-or-so paces leaving Danny, Martin and Sam to bring up the rear. Noticing that he was in the middle of the smaller group Danny slowed then sidestepped around Sam so that she was in the middle and, more importantly, next to Martin, "Smooth Danny," she whispered while at the same time sliding her hand into Martins'.

Feeling her hand in his, Martin gave it a tight squeeze and smiled down at her, not caring how much Danny laughed at them. As they were all huddled closely together the other three wouldn't notice the two of them holding hands if they turned around. This was lucky as Viv soon spun around and looked quizzically at Danny, who was still laughing at his friends' innocent act, "What on earth is going on back there?" she asked as the other two stopped and turned.

"Nothing," Martin replied as he and Sam let their hands slip apart.

"Nothing at all!" Echoed Danny as he quickened his pace to catch up to Viv, wrapping his arm around her as they continued walking; leaving Sam and Martin alone behind them.

"I wish we didn't have to go to the bar," complained Sam as she slid her arm around Martins'.

"It won't be that bad," He smiled, pulling her closer to him as they meandered along, "Besides we should be out of there early enough. How about take-away at my place later?"

"Sounds perfect," she grinned snuggling her temple into his shoulder as they continued.

"Cozy enough there, you two?" Asked Elena as she turned to hold the door open for the last two members of the group.

"Just cold," smiled Sam as she let Martins arm go and followed the taller brunette inside.

Martin deliberately chose a seat next to Danny, leaving two free seats for Elena and Sam across from him. Soon the group was in the full throws of one of their rowdy, alcohol fuelled discussions when Martin felt a socked foot slip between his ankles. Looking up he eyed Sam who was deeply in conversation with Viv, feeling sure it was her he gently tugged on the foot by holding it between his own.

Viv looked suspiciously at Sam who suddenly jerked her leg and let out a laugh, "You ok?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Oh, yeah fine," Sam smiled back, "Just lost my shoe," she covered while darting an eye at Martin who grinned sheepishly in reply.

As the night wore on Martin began to grow more tormented, even though he enjoyed the company of his friends he just wanted to take Sam home after the long day, therefore he took his opportunity when she got up to go to the bathroom, waiting a minute before downing his drink and claiming he needed another. As he stood Danny whispered, "That excuse is getting old…" In reply Martin only smiled and patted him on the back before heading towards the bar.

Making sure no one was watching he slipped past the bar and out the back to where the bathrooms were; waiting outside the ladies, he practically pounced on Sam as she came out. After a few passionate kisses Sam pulled back and traced he finger along his jaw as she struggled to catch her breath. "So we need to get out of here…soon," Martin breathed as her hips rolled against his again.

"You want to exit first or should I?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I will, see you out there?"

Sam arrived back at the table first and sat next to Danny, he just shook his head and chuckled at her flushed face. Soon after Martin returned, "Thought you were getting another drink?" asked Jack

"Um…yeah- decided to call it a night," he replied, "So I will see you all later, we still on for Sundays game?" he asked Danny as he waved goodbye to them all, giving Sam a quick nod.

"Yeah, see you then," called Danny to Martin's retrieving form. "So how much longer until we are leaving?" he asked Sam conspiringly when the others went back to their previous conversation.

"As soon as I have finished my drink," she grinned back at him.

Not wanting to leave Martin waiting out in the cold for too long, Sam finished her drink and nudged Danny to give him the sign. "So I'm out of here," Danny said as he picked up his scarf and wrapped it around his neck, "I have a very pretty lady to arrange a date with," he grinned.

"Hey, are you going back to the office?" Sam asked, then with Danny replying with a nod she continued, "I'll walk back with you, got to grab my car," she lied as she stood and followed him towards the door. "See you guys on Monday," she called over her shoulder with a quick wave.

As the team waved them off Elena turned to Viv and crooked her head to the side, Sam didn't drive in this morning- I ran into her on the street as she was getting out of a cab…"

"Oh, maybe she forgot," shrugged Viv, even though her mind was racing as her eyes followed the two agents as they headed out the door. Through the window she saw Sam playfully hit Danny and laugh at something he had said before giving him a quick hug, before her view was obscured when a couple in the bar stood up and blocked her view, by the time they had moved Sam and Danny had gone.

Outside Danny nudged Sam and innocently asked, "So another night of hot sex?" Sam just laughed in reply before lightly whacking him over the arm. "Hey I was just asking!" he continued, feigning hurt, "So where is _lover boy_ anyway?"

"Um…I'm not sure, he should be around here somewhere?" she replied as she scanned the busy street, she quickly spotted him sitting in a cab with the door open waving at her. With a quick wave back to him she thanked Danny and gave him a hug, before heading towards the cab.

Seeing her practically skipping towards him Martin slipped out of the cab and nodded towards Danny who was turning to leave, before a beaming Sam slid into his arms. "Finally!" she whispered as she clung to him.

"So you want to share a cab?" he asked with an eyebrow raised as she scurried into the waiting seat and pulled him in after her.


	5. Company

Later that night Sam was lying with her head on Martins chest absent-mindedly watching the fire crackle in front of them. After barely making it in the door clothed they had made love on his couch, not having the patience to go the extra five paces down the hall to his bedroom. She could feel his fingers drawing shapes on her bare back while his other hand rested on her hip. Moving to look at him she smiled at his lazy face which glowed from the red of the open fire. "So should we order in?" She asked before kissing his bare chest and wriggling further up his body to his mouth.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked against her lips.

"Apart from you?" she grinned back, deepening their chaste kiss. He moaned into her mouth and moved his hands under the blanket to wrap around her more tightly enjoying the moment. After pulling back from his lips she continued, "How does Thai sound? I'm really in the mood for some green chicken curry…"

"Sounds perfect," he replied as he reached for the phone.

"You have to be the only person I know who has takeaway outlets on their phone instead of actual friends," she laughed as he speed-dialed the local Thai restraint.

"They are my friends," he grinned in reply as he listened to the line ring, "I like their food and they like my business- we get on great!"

She shook her head at him and was about to reply when he held up his hand and shushed her.

"Ah, Hi Mr. Whan…Yes it's Martin…Good, and you?...Great!...Um I'd like to order a Green Chicken Curry, a Paht Thai and a double rice…haha…ok I'll tell her…yeah…twenty minutes great…talk to you later…bye…"

"Tell me what?" Sam asked suspiciously as Martin hung up the phone.

"Mr. Whan said to say 'hi' to you," he replied

"How did he know I was here? I didn't make a sound." She said as she slipped off him to stand and took the rug with her.

"He always knows you're here when I order Green Chicken Curry," Martin replied as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and kissing her neck. "Food will be here in about twenty, and until then I need you not to freak out- or at least tell me if you are…" he continued as he stepped back and headed towards his room.

"Why would I freak out?" she called out after his retreating naked form.

He waited until he returned to answer, now clad in sweat bottoms and carrying a white box, "Because I want to give you something and I don't want you to think I am rushing you and us, I just wanted to give it to you…"

"Martin…you're rambling," she laughed when she finally tore her eyes away from the box in his hands.

"Sorry, just promise me you won't freak," he said sitting down on the couch next to her handing over the box.

"I promise I won't freak," she slowly replied as her eyes once again fixated on the box, "So can I open it?"

"Yes…ok," he stuttered. He watched as she lifted the lid and unwrap the royal blue tissue paper which revealed the first glimpse of red silk. Seeing her pause he reached over and slowly hooked his fingers under each side of the fiery garment, standing as he lifted it up slowly for her to see.

She watched wide-eyed as it unraveled in front of her, she had never seen one like it. She moved from the couch, letting the blanket fall to her sides as he held it for her to slip into.

He watched as she gasped as the cool material hit her hot skin as she wrapped herself in it and twirled in front of him. "Do you like it?" he questioned uncertainly.

Immediately she pounced on him and gave him a heated kiss, before stepping back and admiring it again, "Like it? I _love_ it!" she exclaimed.

Relief swept over him as he watched her admiring the pieces detail, "Well, I thought you might need another one because you keep stealing mine when you stay over," he smiled, "and when I saw it it reminded me of you, so…"

"Thank you Martin," she grinned as she leaned in and gave him another kiss. As their situation grew more passionate she pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him, as his hands made quick work of the silk tie at her waist. He slipped the present off her shoulders and moved towards her breasts as she arched back and ground her hips into his growing member.

They were both so consumed that it took them a second to register the doorbell ringing for the second time, guiltily looking at him she whispered, "Dinner," as her mind came back to the present. Then she wrapped herself up again and headed towards the door.

"I can get it," he said, standing up and following her into the hall.

"No you can't," she replied as her eyes dropped to his bulging pants, "We don't want to scare the poor delivery kid, do we?"

"Oh," he blushed as he dived to hide behind the bench as she opened the door. From his position he could hear the delivery person stutter, obviously having Sam open the door in a very short, Asian style, fire-engine red dressing gown was having the same effect on the teenage delivery boy as it would have on him- and any grown man to think of it. Add in her long blonde tossled bed hair, flushed cheeks and swollen lips, he credited it was pretty much any mans fantasy.

Hearing the door close he showed himself again, "What?" he asked, noticing her confused expression.

"He forgot to charge me?" she replied crinkling her nose, "He pretty much handed me the food and left."

Chuckling at her perplexed state, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the lounge to enjoy their food.


	6. Quite The Romantic

After a lazy morning in bed Sam rolled over, laying her chest on his as she looked up at him, her chin resting on her hand.

"Yes?" He asked after she stared at him for a few seconds.

"Your lovely, you know that, really, really lovely," she smiled back at him as her fingertips grazed his five o'clock shadow.

Moving quickly he rolled himself over, landing on top of her, "You know, your not too bad yourself," he grinned as he shuffled down her body laying kisses down her neck.

Giggling as his lips tickled the crook of her neck she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in for a heated kiss, "How about a picnic in the park?" She suggested against his lips when they split, "Make the most of the last of the nice autumn weather."

"Does that mean I have to get up?" He groaned, playfully rolling them over again before trying to coerce her into another kiss.

"Sure does," she laughed jolting her head back as he tried to catch her lips. "We can take food, lie on a rug, eat ice-cream…you know normal couple stuff."

"Well since you put it that way…_food and all_, I guess I can manage it," he grinned, loving that she was making an effort to go out in public with him; it wasn't exactly being aloud to kiss her at the FBI's Spring Softball game, but it was out of the house, public and fun.

After rewarding his answer with a kiss she climbed off him and headed towards the bathroom to get dressed, "How about you sort out the food and I'll get everything else together."

"Sounds good," he called back as he set about opening the wardrobe to find something to wear. "Hey can you grab my basketball, I want to practice a few shots before tomorrows game?"

"Ok, how about we stay at mine tonight so it's closer in the morning?"

"It's a plan." He replied as he wandered into the bathroom standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as she dried off her face. Looking at him resting his chin on her shoulder, in the reflection she smiled and couldn't help but turn and nuzzle his nose with hers until she found his lips.

---------------------

That afternoon after playing basketball, enjoyed lunch and an ice-cream they found themselves contently lying together benefiting from each others silent company. Sam was leaning back against the foot of a large tree with one hand holding up the book she was reading while the other played idly with Martins hair, as he rests his head on her stomach.

"This is nice," Martin stated as he turned to the side to look at Sam.

"Hmm," she replied, looking at him over the top of her book, before he shuffles slightly and resumes blindly gazing towards the clouds. Lazily she drapes her free hand across his chest and interlaces their fingers as they enjoy the silence.

---------------------

It was late in the day when it finally got to cold to sit on the grass any longer, so after packing up their things they started the short walk back to Sam's place. Passing a small takeaway restaurant they ducked inside to grab dinner, "Want to eat here or take it home?" Martin asked after ordering two serves of pasta.

"Here's fine," Sam replied, moving to sit at one of the outdoor tables, which was complete with a red and white checked table cloth, "We should be able to see the sunset over the park in a bit."

"Aren't we being all romantic today?" Martin teased as he sat down opposite her, chuckling when she wrapped his oversized sports coat tighter around her bare shoulders.

"Huh?" she asked turning back to him, looking confused.

"…Lazy mornings in bed…picnics in the park…dinner at a cute Italian restaurant…sunsets"

"Oh we can go home if you want?" She stated slightly confused.

"No," he grinned reaching across the table to take her hand, "I meant it's nice, I love just being with you, hanging out, doing stuff," he finished.

"Couple stuff," she stated with a smile as she put her other hand on top of his.

"Yeah," he replied, "couple stuff."

------------------------

Once dinner was over they clambered up the stairs to her apartment, collapsing on the couch after a seemingly tiring day. "I don't get it," Sam mumbled into Martins shoulder as she settled with her legs on top of him to watch a movie, "I can run around at work for ten/eleven hours a day all week, but come the weekend, when all I basically do is sit around, and I'm exhausted!"

"It could be that we were up until three in the morning," Martin smirked.

"Hey, that wasn't just me…if I remember rightly; you were pretty cooperative as well."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," he replied, "Just merely stating that we may need to get a little more sleep before tomorrow if I am going to make it through a full game of basketball," he continued, holding his hands up in mock defeat.

With a grin she started to get off him, "In that case I think we should skip the movie and head straight to bed then," she stated with an eyebrow raised.

"Good idea," he mumbled as he eagerly followed her to the bedroom.


	7. Mates and Pictures

Sam shivered slightly as she woke up; without opening her eyes she reached out a hand for Martin, knowing his warmth would help her get back to sleep. She shuffled slightly and propped her chin up when her search found nothing, then looking around the room she found she was alone in her giant bed. Clearing the sleep from her mind she noticed low murmurings and a distant light coming from outside her room, so she slowly eased herself out of bed, wrapping the giant doona around her as she went in search of him.

"Hey," she whispered hoarsely when she saw him stretched out on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," he said looking up at her from the couch, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he continued as she shuffled over towards the couch.

"You didn't, I was cold," she replied, sleep still evident in her voice. "What are you watching?" she asked as she squinted at the TV before carefully climbing onto him.

"World Cup soccer," he replied, easing himself down the coach so she could curl up on top of him. "Australia verses Japan, it's a pretty good game- its 2:1 and there is only a few minutes left."

"Hmm," she murmured, not really listening to him as she settled against his chest as he pulled the doona up around her shoulders.

"This is nice," he whispered as he ran his hands up her naked sides under the warm doona before settling them around her waist. Looking down at her he smiled, she had basically fallen back to sleep as soon as she laid on him, now that the game was over he was pinned to the couch; but rather than trying to move her he stretched out for the remote, turning the TV off, and then sunk into the cushions, wrapping his arms around her as he drifted off to sleep.

--------------------

The next morning Martin leant over the couch to kiss Sam good-bye, he let out a light cringe as his body proved its irritation at sleeping on the couch. Luckily at some stage during the night Sam had slipped to his side so he was able to escape her clutches without waking her when he got up.

"You off?" she asked sleepily as his lips touched her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Danny in fifteen; I'll come back after the game, have a good sleep."

"Okay," she murmured, as she snuggled back into the warmth of the couch.

-------------------

"Your late," Danny greeted with a smile as Martin rounded the corner into the courts, "How is Samantha?" He added, still reveling in his knowledge of Martin and Sam's relationship.

"Sorry," Martin apologized, but before he could rebut to Danny's other comment Tom, their other teammate inquired…

"When are the rest of us going to meet the Famous Ms Spade?" Having heard a lot about Martin's new girlfriend but never having had met her.

"I'd give up Tom," suggested Danny, "The famous Ms Spade is very secretive about her's and Marty's romance. I work with them, and I tell you what- unless I hadn't practically caught them in the act, I wouldn't have guessed they were dating. I have a feeling they like to wrap themselves in each other and hide away doing the _naughty_," he chuckled, trying to rile Martin up.

"Actually," Martin interjected rubbing his neck, "Yesterday, we spent the day in the park then actually stayed out for dinner- at her request," he stated with an eyebrow raised at Danny.

Turning more somber Danny smiled, "That's great man," he replied, knowing that the thing that broke Martin and Sam up last time was her unwillingness to be seen out in public together. "What's wrong with your neck?"

"Couch," Martin replied as he finished tying his shoes.

"So were you naughty or nice to have that privilege?" Danny asked amused.

Martin just grinned in reply, "Okay, enough of the chick talk everyone, lets play," stated Tom as he threw the ball at Danny and headed onto the court.

-------------------------

The guys had been playing for about an hour when Danny saw a familiar blonde ponytail in the distance, "Hey, Hot-Stuff!" he bellowed in the blondes direction with a big wave, causing the other guys to turn around as Sam jogged towards them.

"Hey there," she smiled as she met a sweaty Martin through the fence and gave a wave in Danny's direction.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping in," he smiled, leaning to kiss her though the criss-cross wire, an action which was met by howls and hoots from the other guys at the courts. Martin turned back to them and grinned before waving them off in an attempt to get some privacy.

"I was, but I couldn't get back to sleep after you left and then I started to feel guilty about not having run for ages…" she replied, wrapping her fingers around Martins, which were holding onto the fence. "I didn't know you were playing at these courts," she smiled, "How much longer you here for?"

"Bout half an hour or so."

"How bout I finish my run and meet you back here and we can walk back to mine together," she offered.

"Ok, I'll see you later," she smiled, leaning into steal another kiss from him before nodding in the direction of Danny and the other guys, plugging her ipod back in and running back towards the path.

"You never said she was hot Fitzy!" exclaimed Tom as some of the others agreed, "I mean Danny said she was pretty, but damn Fitzy that girl is stunning!"

"I'll have to tell her you think she's pretty," Martin chuckled at Danny.

"Hey, the chick is like my sister…guys do not think their sisters are hot!" Danny exclaimed, shuddering at the thought as they headed back towards the court after Sam's distraction.

Secretly Martin was pleased, of course he thought Sam gorgeous, but actually hearing it out loud made him feel just that little bit more proud to call her his; it was kind of like when other guys checked her out- he didn't like that they were doing it as such, but he was flattered in the same way.

------------------------------

The guys were gathered around the benches cooling off when Sam next appeared, matching their sweatiness after finishing her run, "Hi," she greeted as she climbed up on the bench and sat behind Martin, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek with her hands resting on his shoulder, massaging them lightly.

"Hey," he relied, happily accepting the kiss before offering her some of his water, which she greatly accepted.

"Don't we get an introduction?" questioned Brent as he walked up to the benches with Danny and some of the others guys.

"Sorry," Martin smiled, "Ok so Sam this is, Brent, Tom, Matt, Timmo and you know Danny…everyone this is Sam," Martin said, pointing to each of the guys as he said their name.

"Hi," she smiled with a small wave.

"So Hot-Stuff, are you joining us for lunch?" Danny asked climbing up next to Sam and wrapping a sweaty arm around her.

Laughing and pushing him off she said, "I don't think I'm invited."

"Well, if Fitzy here doesn't invite you, I will," offered Tom with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Hang on guys!" Martin said as he wrapped an arm around behind himself to hold onto Sam's leg, "Do you want to give me a chance to ask her first?" he laughed, shooing the guys away. "So want to come to lunch with me and the guys?" he asked leaning back to look at her with an eyebrow raised. Then catching her eye run across all the guys around her he added, "All their girlfriends, wives and kids come as well, it's kind of a once-a-month-or-so thing we do to catch up."

"Ok, sounds good- just didn't want to be the only girlfriend tagging along," she smiled.

"No need to worry about that," Danny interrupted with a wide grin, "I usually have a few extra following me around."

"Okay its sorted then, see you all at the usual in an hour," Timmo called as he headed towards his car with a wave.

There were various farewell calls as the rest of the guys went their separate ways, until just Sam and Martin were left. "So did you have a good run?" he asked, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist as she stood on the bench.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled against his lips as she went to deepen the kiss and rested her arms on his shoulders until he winced, "What's wrong?" she asked as she lightly massaged him, "Your really tight."

"A little sore from the couch."

"Oops, sorry," she replied, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Don't be," he grinned leaning into kiss her again, "It gave me a chance to feel you up," he continued as he leaned in for another kiss, bracing himself for her reply.

"Mart…" she attempted to shriek but was cut off when his lips caught hers, his tongue pressing and needy as he picked her up off the seat and started making his way towards the gate. After a few moments she gave up trying to tell him off, instead clinging tighter to him and enjoying the passionate lip lock.

--------------------------

"So we should probably go," Sam smiled against Martins lips, "I think we are already meant to be there."

"You sure you want to go?" he winged as she reached around him and turned off the shower, "We could just hang out here, head back to bed…"

"Hey I thought you were the one who wanted us to be more public?" She asked with a smirk throwing a towel at him as she started to dry off.

"Urgh!" he groaned, knowing he was beat.

--------------

"Where's Marty and Blonde?" Timmo asked as the group sat around the table at their favourite bar.

"Probably got distracted by each other again," laughed Danny as he put his hand up signaling the waitress.

"Boy, she could distract me anytime she wanted!" added Tom under his breath, a comment that was only met by a scowl from Danny. Sam may have been dating Martin, but she was still Danny's friend and he was incredibly protective of her.

"No offence," interrupted Matt's wife Jess, "But if I were with Marty there is no way I'd be leaving him for you!" she finished with a laugh and a playful shove in Tom's way.

"Here they are," Brent nodded as Martin and Sam entered, still tightly wrapped around each other as they made their way towards the lively group.

------------------------

"They all seem really nice," commented Sam as she leaned back against the tub that evening.

"They loved you," Martin replied as he took Sam's legs and wrapped them around himself, "Especially Jess, I thought she was going to leap over the table and hug you when you made that quip about Tom."

"I haven't decided on him yet…I just don't get him," she said as she started to work her fingers over Martins Tender neck muscles.

"Yeah, he's still living a bit in the past, he and Jess dated for a bit and he messed around behind her back the whole time. Then when they split she started dating Brent and eventually they got hitched and had Sarah, so long story short…Tom is still feeling a little sorry for himself."

"Oh, Sarah was cute."

"Yeah, she has got to have the most well documented life, Jess is always really snap happy- we will probably get a whole heap of photos sent through tomorrow, always do after she brings her camera."

----------------------------

Sure enough the next day at work Sam had an email alert pop up on her screen. When she opened it the screen filled with about thirty small pictures of the group, checking over her shoulder she started opening them up one-by-one to find some of the ones of her and Martin. When one of them in a tight lip-lock opened up she thought back to yesterday…

_They had just finished lunch and another round of drinks when she found herself in deep conversation with a rosy cheeked Martin, staring into his eyes she thought she was about to get lost when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. Smiling against her lips he whispered, "I thought I'd lost you for a second there."_

_She just grinned back in reply before holding his chin and lightly pulling him back to her lips. It was then that the flash startled them, but not letting her get away he held onto the back of her head and continued their heated make-out session and she gave in and leaned into him. He put an open hand between their faces and the camera in an attempt to stop Jess amid a roar of laughter from the surrounding guests._

Quickly she pulled herself out of her revive and clicked to the next photo as Viv came up behind her with some papers to be signed. "Who were you making out with?" she chuckled as she looked past Sam to the photo displayed largely on her screen.

"What? Oh, no one," replied a blushing Sam as she swiveled around in her chair and clicked onto the next shot. Catching a glance at the previous photo she was glad Martin had put up his hand, all that could be seen was a very well focused hand and evidence of a blonde, which was obviously herself, wrapped around a guy with short dark hair, however the middle finger obscured his face.

"Oh, that's a nice one," Continued Viv, as she spied the picture of Martin, Sam and Danny wrapped around each other on the dance floor, with cheek splitting grins on their faces.

"Oh, we had I had lunch with them yesterday," Sam shrugged.

"And why weren't we invited?" Viv asked feigning hurt.

"Oh, it wasn't planned or anything…I ran into them at the park and one of their mates asked me if I wanted to join them at the pub for lunch," she replied hastily, trying to dig herself out of her own hole.

Seeing the younger woman's inner struggles' Viv just laughed as she headed back to her own desk. She knew she was inching closer to finding out the truth behind Sam's secret man, all she had to do was figure out if it was Martin or Danny. She had always thought Sam would end up back with Martin, as they just seemed to fit; but after seeing the affection between her and Danny, coupled with them leaving together the previous Friday night, she was not so sure…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed- it means a lot to hear what you guys have to say :)**


End file.
